Late Night Love
by TYZO300
Summary: Whoever said love couldn't be found between these two. (SoireexLien) with a slight (AlbaxLuise)


Hey there sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I just need to get this story out of my head. Just hope they do a Maximum Impact 3 eventually because the series is good. Also if you want to do a challenge based on the series let me know. Read, comment, and Fav.

At the Meira's place, Soiree was resting on the couch as normal, eating some popcorn. Alba was out either on business or was with Luise making out as usual leaving him alone just as he wanted. Just then, the door knocked.

"Finally it's about time!" he got up little by little, keen to answer it. Once he opened the door he set his gaze upon Blond British woman with a gorgeous body in a skin tight black and yellow suit. Soiree grin couldn't get wider as his guest of honor has appeared.

"Hey." said Lien.

"Hey there yourself good-looking!" Soiree hooked his arm around her waist pulling Lien into the pad. "Bro's out for a while so were alone for now" Soiree closed the door and wrapped his other arm around the deadly assassin and pulled her close to him.

"Now let's begin shall we?" asked Soiree.

Before she could respond though, an irresistible desire for Soiree's lips vented in her mind. "Enough talk.." she then grabbed Soiree by his vest and pressed her lips against his.

Placing her arms behind his neck, Lien couldn't understand why she was had been so attracted to Soiree maybe it was the the warm feeling inside of her felt so good when they kissed that she just melted into his embrace. It all started during the Kof tournament in 2006 after their fight in the LiveHouse stage; it was a close one but Soiree managed to win. He asked her out trying to be friendly for her to accept only to take him and his brother Alba out so she can lower duke's guard down with her success and then take him.

However while seeing each other during the rest of the tournament Lien begin to forget her objectives and became interested in the white haired fighter. Despite his quick-temper he's jovial, noble, and avid which brought out certain feelings that were buried deep during her training into an assassin. Soon after duke's defeat and disappearance they didn't see each other again until the day after the great fire in southtown. After Alba left to check other people, lien came to see him after being rescued from Billy Kane from Rock Howard. She was worried about him after seeing the bruises and singed clothing but, soiree reassured him that everything was ok and their relationship continued after that.

During the second tournament Soiree confronted Lien about killing his foster father Fate although she was Duke's bodyguard at the time. The two soon fought each other at the war memorial stage; letting his temper control him he showed no restraint in his technique. However despite what she did he couldn't do it because that's not what fate taught him and he felt something with her than he did with any other girl. The younger twin just left without saying anything leaving the beautiful fighter for the first time since her parents die in tears. Once Jivatma was beaten soiree begin to have flashes back to Judiem, he was weaken to not notice the leader of Kusiel getting back up and about to take him. It would have been just that if British assassin herself appeared and clashed with the deadly combatant; soon it became too much for him and was forced to leave. Then the Grand Mosque began to crumble she placed soiree's arm around her neck and left before it came tumbling down on them.

After that scene they reconcile their differences knowing that they care for each other; soiree had to keep their relationship a secret from alba until he could explain it to him. So they started seeing each other every chance they and they did it without a single regret.

"Ah Soiree, kiss me again."

"All had you to do was ask ," replied Soiree, wondering how he had become so attached to Lien in such a way after everything that's happened. As they both continued kissing each other in his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder what his brother was doing.

Neither did they know that Alba was doing the same thing with Luise...

**_Alba was having a lascivious commotion with Luise on the bed at her place, both of them undressed and concealed by her duvet._**

**_"God you're so amazing, Luise. It's so hard to resist you." He said as he nibbled on her neck while his hands traveled everywhere on her bare body._**

**_"Vell, it's good to see how you love me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued cooing. Then Alba and Luise kissed each other with passion and cuddled snugly together._**

_**Back with the other lovely couple**_

Sliding his hand slowly and steadily up then back down her body, Soiree crashed his lips upon Lien's once again.

"Oh Soiree... more.." moaned Lien, holding his face tenderly while she was leaning against his body.

"Mmmm, Lien... you taste so sweet.." whispered Soiree, placing his hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer into their embrace.

"Flattery will get you everywhere.. just keep going..." the blonde haired beauty managed to reply. Squirming out of his grasp, Lien slipped her hands under his vest and began feeling every inch of his toned muscles.

Moving his lips to the crook of her neck, Soiree gently kissed around it, all the while leaving a few tiny marks. Arriving at Lien's shoulder, the caporeia fighter used his teeth to bite her metal zipper and yanked it down, eliciting a gasp from the former assassin.

A few moments later the love making ended with both combatants resting against each other on the couch. Soiree rested on top of lien with his head between her bosom as she stroked his hair, their clothes a bit messed up from their tussle. Everything seemed to be calm, serene even. Soiree lost track of what time it is and just wanted enjoy this moment to the fullest. "Lien?" soiree asked with his eyes still closed, "Yes soiree" she replied still stroking his hair enjoying the comfort between them. "I love you" he said not caring how corny it sounded; however with Lien it was another story. She was going into uncharted territory with were this was going knowing that none of her training as an assassin has prepared her for this but, she was willing to take the chance with this anyway.

"I love you too soiree" she said as the two continued to rest the night away in each others arms.

* * *

Well what do you hope you all comment and tell me what you think but no flames please.


End file.
